objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Eurovision Objects Camp (EOC)
Welcome to the Official Eurovision Objects Camp! This Camp is Undhee's First Camp. The Host will be Euronews and the Co Host will be Eurovision Song Contest Logo. NOTE: If Anyone Gets Inactive, I Will Change to Up for Re-Sign Ups. Sign Ups 10 Sign Ups. Trivia *When the Episode 1 Challenge Ends, TVR Finished the Challenge. Confessionals BBC #What the hell you gals ate the infinite toast when it's supposed to be infinite it took me -435873456454378569384 dollars for the ingredients to bake that toast. Storyline Episode 1: Bread Baker Euronews Logo: This is an Camp Based Off Undhee's First Fanfiction Called Eurovision Objects, This is The Camp Called, Eurovision Objects Camp! Eurovision Song Contest Logo: The First Challenge is To Bake A Bread, 2 Who Makes the BETTER Bread Will Become Team Captains. GO! (1 Day Later) Euronews: Time, Is Up. The Judges are Dress, Skirt and GO-JEK Logo- Not This Reference Again, High Heels! High Heels: OMG, Like, I'm the Judge. Dress and Skirt: Hi! GO-JEK Logo (From 50 Miles Away): Why Did You Not Include Me as Judge? Why? WHY?? Euronews: First Up is BBC. BBC: This is My Infinite Toast. (Dress Eats the Infinite Toast) Dress: Woah! It's Back? (Skirt Eats the Infinite Toast) Skirt: My Goodness? (High Heels Eats the Infinite Toast) High Heels: Uhh. Dress: 10. Skirt: 10. High Heels: 20. Eurovision Song Contest Logo: 10 + 10 + 20, 40! BBC: I'm SO Gonna be The Team Captain! Euronews: Next is RTP. RTP: I Baked Yoyle Bread. (Dress, Skirt and High Heels Eats the Yoyle Bread, Then Dress, Skirt and High Heels Becomes Yoyle Metal) (Static) Euronews: Dress, Skirt and High Heels Killed and Recovered to Normal, So, Dress Said 1 to RTP, Skirt Said 4 to RTP and High Heels Said 2 to RTP, It Means RTP Got 7. RTP: O que? Não...... (What? No......) Euronews: It Means "What? No......" in Portuguese. Eurovision Song Contest Logo: Next is Telewizja Polska. Telewizja Polska: This is My Polska Bread. (Dress, Skirt and High Heels Eats the Polska Bread) Dress: Hm, It's the Polish Taste. Skirt: Woah. High Heels: Okay, Okay, Like, The Taste is The Polish Taste- Dress: THAT'S WHY I SAID! High Heels: L-Like, Okay. Dress: 10. Skirt: 5. High Heels: 1, Like, It Tastes like Eating Polandball. Euronews: 16. Last is TF1. TF1: I'm French, So I Make this Baguette! (Dress, Skirt and High Heels Eats the Baguette) Dress: It Feels Like Eating Baguette from Brawl of the Objects. Skirt: Yeah, Me Too. Also 20. Dress: 5? High Heels: 10. Euronews: And the Result is- TF1: 15! Euronews: NO! The Result is 35. Eurovision Song Contest Logo: And TF1 and BBC Wins! BBC's Team will be Called British Things, And TF1's Team will be Called Baguettes! Euronews: Pick Contestants to Be On Your Team! The Merge Will Be on Episode 4! TVR: Hey! I Baked My Bread! Euronews: Sorry, It's a Regular Bread. BBC: Then I Pick TVR, TVP, RTP and UA: Pershyi. Euronews: It's Down to TF1. TF1: Oh. RTE, RAI, MTVA and SRG SSR. Euronews: Until the Next Episode, This is Eurovision Objects Camp! Episode 2 Euronews: Last time on Eurovision Objects Camp. High Heels: OMG, Like, I'm the Judge. Dress and Skirt: Hi! GO-JEK Logo (From 50 Miles Away): Why Did You Not Include Me as Judge? Why? WHY?? Euronews: First Up is BBC. BBC: This is My Infinite Toast. RTP: I Baked Yoyle Bread. (Dress, Skirt and High Heels Eats the Yoyle Bread, Then Dress, Skirt and High Heels Becomes Yoyle Metal) Euronews: Dress, Skirt and High Heels Killed and Recovered to Normal, So, Dress Said 1 to RTP, Skirt Said 4 to RTP and High Heels Said 2 to RTP, It Means RTP Got 7. Telewizja Polska: This is My Polska Bread. (Dress, Skirt and High Heels Eats the Polska Bread) TF1: I'm French, So I Make this Baguette! (Dress, Skirt and High Heels Eats the Baguette) TVR: Hey! I Baked My Bread! Euronews: Sorry, It's a Regular Bread. BBC: Then I Pick TVR, TVP, RTP and UA: Pershyi. TF1: Oh. RTE, RAI, MTVA and SRG SSR. Eurovision Song Contest Logo: What will Happen Next? Find Out in Episode 2! Euronews: Welcome to EOC Again, This Challenge is Knitting, GO! (2 Days Later) Euronews: Time's Up- Woah TF1, You're Making a Lots of Shirts! TF1: Yes! I Created 100 Shirts! Eurovision Song Contest Logo: A Space Shirt- AAAHH!!!! I'M FLYING! (In Mars) Telewizja Polska: Yay! (Eurovision Song Contest Logo Sees Telewizja Polska) Eurovision Song Contest Logo: WHY ARE YOU IN SPACE. Telewizja Polska: Because I Knit This Space Shirt! So Fun! Eurovision Song Contest Logo: Right.... (Eurovision Song Contest Logo and Telewizja Polska Teleports Back To Earth) Telewizja Polska: I Knitted 100 Space Shirt!! It Can Fly to Space! Euronews: Okay... Challenges 1 You All Must Bake a Bread, If 2 Makes the Good Bread Will Be Team Captains. Example: Salty Bread Challenge Ends: 21:45 20 July 2016. 2 It's the Knitting Challenge, If You Create the Best, You Will Win. Results 1 BBC's Infinite Toast: 40 (1st) TF1's Baguette: 35 (2nd) Telewizja Polska's The Polska Bread: 16 (3rd) RTP's Yoyle Bread: 7 (4th and Last) 2 Elimination Table Eurovision Objects Camp (EOC)/Elimination Table Category:Pages Created by Undhee Category:Camps Category:Cancelled